User blog:Mr Easter/The New World
Listen to this while reading this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1M3TfUIZMIc So the New World is alot more dangerous than Paradise of course hence the name Paradise, The Straw Hats will obviously face many enemies along the way to Raftel, They will meet many people that i believe will play a massive role on the storyline, we don't even have to know these people yet. Now lets talk about trivia stuff and Ideas and thoughts, Aokiji alright he's and ex Admiral and he's strong enough to last In the New World there was a little hint that he's involbved with the undeground network In the new world and Blackbeard, some say he will become a pirate but i don't believe that he may very well respect some pirates (Straw Hat's) but I don't think he'll stoop down to the level of becoming a pirate It wouldn't suit him and his marine beliefs (If he still values them), I think that If he's going to be affliated with pirates (Blackbeard) then he wouldn't really be loyal towards them and would be trying tob obtain some sort of Information. Gekko Moriah is apparently in the New World, so is one of his crew members Absalom whether or not Absalom works for him we don't know but I would like to see Moriahs return. Crocodile is also In the New World with Daz Bones, he's probably on the quest to find out about the Void Century too, I Just have an idea that he's Involved in the underground business, not particularly with DF. Big Mam Is an interesting character for me, I just know that she will have a big part to play In the storyline because she's a Yonko of course, from what we have seen of her, she has eaten her own men, telling us that she likely shows no mercy, power wise I'm very confident that she turns out to have a devil fruit ability the devil i think she has is the Acid Acid fruit (Logia), because the drops of saliva from her mouth were fizzing and semed corrosive. Also I don't know why but I'm sort of hoping she's Lola's mother, and that whenever Luffy meets Big mam he can tell her that her daughters safe and he saved her, giving Big Mam a reason to not go after luffy (But after Fishman Island thats Unlikely. I believ Kaido to be someone Immensely powerful because he must be a zoan type right? and i really want him to have a Mythical Zoan like Dragon but the name a thousand beasts causes me and others to wonder what that really means, also one of the contestants in the gladiattor arena has a similar face to Kaido, according to Gorosei he's one of the few capable of stopping Blackbeard, thats very interesting because he would likely know the yami yami no mi's weakness. Shanks Is one of the characters that i have always respected and liked because of his personality and the fact that he doesn't like to fight he's a peacemaker (marineford), i really hope he doesn't have a devil fruit, I wan't him to be a testimony to how strong a pirate can become without posessing a devil fruit like Rayleigh. I'm looking forward to seeing the Worst generation In the New World I'm excited to see how they've progressed In strength, we have know how strong Law is I believe he would beat Luffy In a battle, I hope that the others' strength can match Law and Luffy's Now this person has to be mentioned, he has Influenced many things In One Piece world, he's a mystery, G-5 said he was an old geezer (though how would those Idiots know)....................... It's DR Vegapunk I have always been really Intrigued by him such as If he had a devil fruit what would it be, who's side is really on the marines, pirates or revolutionarys, what are his goals, and he must posess alot of power so i doubt many people would oppose him, In Vegapunk's trivia on his page a fan asked Oda how come Luffys gum gum was already In the encyclopedia, that tells us that vegapunk may know what devil fruits really are, he Is like the god of the One Piece world. Tell me your Ideas about the New World and the characters that will be revealed there,and it's mysteries. Category:Blog posts